Namco Pac-Man
The Namco Pac-Man (also known as Pac-Man car) is a special vehicle that is unlockable in Ridge Racer (PSP), Ridge Racer 2 (PSP), Ridge Racer V, Ridge Racer 6 and Ridge Racer 7. Variants Ridge Racer Type 4 thumb|Pac-Man in R4 This car has the shape of Pac-Man, smiling and doing the "thumbs up" and the "wink wink" gesture, but his legs are replaced with two wheels. "He" has a rear wing with an exposed engine on his rear. It has relatively good acceleration, and it will glow whenever it is driven in tunnels and even has it's own exclusive song, titled "Eat 'em Up!". It also features a Drift handling type and is a Stage 4 vehicle, but strangely enough, it is also the slowest out of all Stage 4 cars, at 151mph. His vehicle is the 321st vehicle in the game and is only available upon unlocking all 320 cars. Ridge Racer (PSP) His car is inspired by planes from World War II (most notable with the propellers and the stylized plane teeth on the front) with an engine that is powered by Power Pellets. It has a poor nitrous system which can only be used for a short time, but it charges faster to compensate. It features a three-speed gearbox, and can reach 218mph, which is by far the fastest normal top speed out of all the cars in the game. That being said, it is betrayed by its weak nitrous boost. Handling-wise, it is rather grippy, but can be challenging to control due to its understeer. Despite its drift type being classified as "special", it feels like a car with a Mild drift type. Ridge Racer 2 (PSP) His car is now a fighter jet-like vehicle which is also powered by Power Pellets. It is found in Special Class 2 and can reach a speed of 390km/h, as with the other cars in its class. It retains its understeery handling, quick nitrous-charging characteristics and short boosts from the previous game. Another thing noticeable is that its nitrous boost is still weak as it can only boost to 426km/h. Ridge Racer V His car resembles a Porsche 356 A Speedster, albeit much smaller in size and also much faster than the actual car. To unlock his vehicle, you will have to drive a total distance of 1,500 miles (2,414km), which will also allow access to the Pac-Man GP, where you will race his vehicle against the ghosts, which ride on scooters. Winning the Pac-Man GP will unlock the ghosts and their scooters. His vehicle features a four-speed transmission and a top speed of 184mph (296km/h), and is powered by the PWD1980 engine, which resembles a Power Pellet. It also features Grip-style handling as well. Ridge Racer 6 His vehicle is a UFO that is stated to be powered by fuel cells that are fueled by fruit, and thus, is environmentally friendly. It is also an anti-gravity vehicle like the Assoluto Pronzione, and because of this, its handling is similar to Dynamic-type vehicles with very poor inertia drifting capabilities, due to the lack of friction on the road. However it boasts quick acceleration, especially from a standstill, due to the instantaneous torque provided by the fruit-powered fuel cells, and as a result, the sound of the powerplant is not that loud. Like in previous games, his vehicle's nitrous features quick and excellent charging abilities, but its nitrous duration is very short. Unlike the previous games though, its nitrous boost is fairly strong. When boosting, the machine's body will rotate on its axis, but the rotation will be faster when Double or Triple nitrous is being used. Due to the nature of anti-gravity machines, Pac-Man can easily drift to quickly charge up his nitrous. Using it produces a quick high-speed burst, but its duration is severely short compared to other machines. Because Pac-Man's arms and legs are embedded onto the vehicle, when viewed from a distance, his vehicle is actually a mobile exoskeleton. Description: "For its 50th anniversary celebration, Namco created the ultimate eco-vehicle specifically for Pac-Man. The engine is powered by fruit, and releases no harmful gases into the atmosphere. The chassis may look fragile, but it is built from a secret compound, developed deep within the Namco labs. Nothing else comes close." Ridge Racer 7 Pac-Man's vehicle in Ridge Racer 7 is a converted Andorgenesis, which appeared from a Namco arcade game, Xevious. Yet again, it is an anti-gravity vehicle similar to the Assoluto Pronzione. Like in Ridge Racer 6, it still has no gearbox, and only has direct drive, but can accelerate rather quickly from a standstill. Its nitrous system is based off of Hi-Nitrous, but has an added feature where it can automatically charge as anti-gravity vehicles do not properly drift. Ridge Racer 3D He pilots a scaled-down Solvalou, the player's ship in the arcade game Xevious. The two halves of a Sheonite are positioned in front of the vehicle and spin as though they were wheels; however they are not touching the ground. It could be possible that his Solvalou-like vehicle lacks an internal anti-gravity generator and relies on the Sheonite as a similar device instead. Trivia *In Ridge Racer 7 ''and ''3D, the HUD of Pac-Man's vehicle displays symbols that cannot be deciphered on the speedometer, in lieu of actual numbers. *Pac-Man's vehicle is one of three cars in both Ridge Racer 6 ''and ''Ridge Racer 7 with a unique driver model, as it features Pac-Man himself driving it. The other two cars with unique drivers would be the Danver Bass Cruiser and the Monstrous limousine. *In Ridge Racer 6, when the player unlocks Pac-Man's vehicle, unique Pac-Man-themed music will play on the unlock cutscene, which is unique compared to the other special cars, and all cars in general. *When using nitrous on Pac-Man's vehicle in Ridge Racer 7, he will tap the nitrous button and the floor below the cockpit will glow. When Double or Triple Nitrous is being used he will tap the button even faster. *The physical instrument dash on Pac-Man's vehicle in Ridge Racer 7, when viewed and looked closely, features the original cover art of Xevious, suggesting that the instrument dash is basically the joystick and buttons from the Xevious arcade cabinet. *The "Pac-Man SP" livery variant of the Kamata SYNCi could potentially be Pac-Man's vehicle in Ridge Racer Vita, although Pac-Man himself is not shown driving it, and that instead of obtaining the car in a duel, you have to obtain it via DLC. *The fact that Pac-Man's vehicles in Ridge Racer 6, 7 ''and ''3D are anti-gravity vehicles may suggest that they may use Assoluto's patented anti-gravity generators in order for them to float in the air. ﻿ Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer (PSP) cars Category:R4: Ridge Racer Type 4 cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars